Hellborne Honeypot Luina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860418 |no = 8299 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 24 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |bbframes = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 80, 86, 92 |bbdistribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 12, 8, 20, 10, 6 |bbtotaldistr = 100 |sbbframes = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 80, 83, 86, 92, 98 |sbbdistribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 4, 15, 10, 7, 5, 5 |sbbtotaldistr = 100 |ubbframes = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubbdistribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15, 8, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3 |ubbtotaldistr = 100 |normal_frames = 26, 29, 32, 44, 47, 59, 62, 80, 86, 92 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 12, 8, 15, 12, 20, 9, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 80, 86, 92 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 12, 8, 20, 10, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 80, 83, 86, 92, 98 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 4, 15, 10, 7, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15, 8, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A devious succubus, Luina was shaken by the offer that the Raug had presented to her. Here was an opportunity to collect more pieces while advancing her own agenda! Granted, the foul oath that pulsed within her being was a hassle to deal with at times, but the blessing that the Raug had provided by allowing her to glimpse those afflicted with the Fuinsignum was a welcome benefit. And so she waited, playing the long game while biding her time and perfecting her curses. Each success only proved to her twisted mind that mortals could not be trusted with love or happiness, for they didn't deserve one whit of it. With every day that passed, her collection of transformed slaves waxed and waned, yet she could not bear to part with her king, the first piece that she had acquired all those years ago. But the schemes within schemes began to bore her, and the forces of the Inquisition that hounded her were starting to be more than just an annoyance. Finally, her luck ran out, and she was forced to flee from her enemies on the backs of her bleeding, mindless pieces. Yet her apparent failure was overlooked by the Raug, who ordered her to report to one of their pet projects. He immediately set her on her newest target: a handsome warrior who rode a majestic bird of prey as he scoured the island for the woman he loved. It was child's play to pluck her face from his unguarded dreams, and even easier to bind his heart with the smallest of strings. Soon, she would lead him into death after death - a perfect candidate to become the newest king for her own collection. |summon = Why hello there! Care to call me your goddess? You don't need to answer - I'll yank it out of you! |fusion = My, my, my! Such delicious treats! And you've sent them to me alive and kicking! How sweet! |evolution = Aah! To descend into such depravity, and with your screams for company no less! Wonderful! | hp_base = 5784 |atk_base = 2314 |def_base = 1929 |rec_base = 2492 | hp_lord = 8263 |atk_lord = 3306 |def_lord = 2756 |rec_lord = 3560 | hp_anima = 9380 |rec_anima = 3262 |atk_breaker = 3604 |def_breaker = 2458 |def_guardian = 3054 |rec_guardian = 3411 |def_oracle = 2607 |rec_oracle = 4007 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Mind-Scarring Goddess |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, 80% boost to Atk, Rec when HP is over 50%, reduces damage taken for 1 turn when HP is below 50% & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 20% damage reduction, 25% chance to restore 25% HP of damage taken |bb = Winking Vienna Gambit |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, removes all status ailments & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to restore 20-25% HP of damage taken, 30% boost to OD fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Smiling Sicilian Defense |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns & adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns |sbbnote = Restores 4000~4500 + 40% Rec HP, 8% OD fill, 170% Atk & Rec, 500% additional attack modifier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Blackmar-Diemers Ecstasy |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns & adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO |ubbnote = 300% boost to OD fill rate, 400% Atk & Rec, 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack (100% HP recovery) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Web of Shattered Deceptions |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is & restores HP each turn |esnote = 1% boost to Def per 1% HP remaining & restores 1000~1500 + 20% Rec HP |evofrom = 860417 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Rec boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = 4 BC fill |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB's damage taken may slightly restore HP effect and its success rate |omniskill5_1_note = +10% chance and +5% HP restoration, 30% chance and restores 25-30% total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk, Rec boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +20% boost, 190% total |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 100% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 8 BC fill |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Luina2 }}